


White Horse

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Based on Taylor Swift songs [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel figures out that she deserves better than Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Horse

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics Used:** I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
> This is a big world, that was a small town  
> There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
> And it's too late for you and your white horse

When Rachel finally ended it with Finn, it wasn't some public breakup that was overplayed for dramatics. She quietly sat him down in her bedroom and told him she couldn't do it with him any longer. When he stood up with fists clenched and demanded, "Who is it?" Rachel sadly shook her head at the fact that he thought another man could be the only reason for her to end it.

"It's no one. Yet. Finn, if I'm perfectly honest, you don't treat me very well most of the time. You refuse to stand up for me when Santana or Quinn says something bitchy. You constantly forget I'm a vegan, something that's very important to my very being. And most of the time, you act as if your embarrassed of me. I deserve someone who will treat me better than that. And unfortunately, that isn't you. And one day, I will find that someone."

Finn opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. Instead, he stomped out of her room and out of her life.

Rachel had hoped that they could be friends eventually, but with the cruel insults Finn hurled at her the next day after she saw him making out with some junior cheerio on Rachel's locker, she no longer held out hope for any kind of friendship between them. And her prediction was confirmed when stepped down from co-captain, although he didn't quit Glee.

Rachel was a bit surprised when Noah decided to step up as co-captain, but she also knew he had it in him. She was only surprised because she didn't know what gave him the push to take on a leadership role when he was always happy blending into the background of glee before.

Rachel and Noah had been friends since they dated during sophomore year, but as they work closely together for glee club, they became closer. In fact, Rachel started thinking of Noah as her best friend, even though she'd never admit that to him.

With Rachel's pushiness, Noah got into NYU and he was planning to study music production. Personally, Rachel thought he'd be amazing in that field. Noah always had a good ear.

So Rachel, who was going to NYADA, had a friend in the city. In fact, she and Noah were planning to get an apartment together. Her dads were going to help with rent, but Rachel and Noah would have to get part-time jobs for food and other things. Neither of them minded that, though.

Noah refused to give up his pickup truck despite not really needing a vehicle there, so with their bags thrown into the back, and their seatbelts buckled up, they left for their new adventure.

As Noah laid a hand on Rachel's thigh and she felt a fluttering in her stomach, she wondered if maybe she finally found that someone who would treat her the way she deserved.

When she looked at Noah when they were stopped at a light, and Noah met her gaze before his flickered down to her lips, she thought that maybe she had, and that someone had been right under her nose that whole time.


End file.
